


Orange hoods and Random glasses

by kirbychulix



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap (AU) - Fandom
Genre: ... nah, ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Teachers, FUCK YOU LINDA, First story here, I am a potato with updates, I am litteraly winging everything, I am that woman!, I have no idea what i'm doing HELP!, Multi, Not intended bad spelling and grammer, Papryus teaches history, Parent teacher confrenses uuuggghhh, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is gender neutral, Reader is not named, Sans learns how to cook we're saved!!!!, Send me your ideas plz, Slowish burn?, Tags May Change, Underswap sans is very adorable, Updates whenever I feel like it, Very fluffy, You 2 are single teachers everybody is trying to hook up with., You are a math teacher, You are of age, You have crippling anxiety but you tend not to show it, You tend to be clumsy, You tend to fall asleep during classes, angst maybe, fluffflufffluffflufffluffflufffluff, maybe smut???, plz be gentle, reader is a NEEEEERRRDDD, reader is also a math teacher, reader wears glasses, the, tralala bewear of the woman who is bad at tags, y'know the tag that runs around this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbychulix/pseuds/kirbychulix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Help me I have no idea what I'm doing eeeeehhh *cries*<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>You are the average teacher in a very popular monster school, oh forgot to mention monster are on the surface now! It's only been... 5 years maybe? So congrates to them! You have pretty bad anxiety but that doesn't stop you from sharing your knowledge of math! Oh and theirs this skeleton monster named papyrus who's pretty cool, and-wait alphys why are you leaving me alone with him? - Undyne why are you cheering her on!... You're not saying anything about chara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to Math!

**Author's Note:**

> Pls send ideas of where the story should go I'm helpless

It's a bright sunny day outside, not many clouds in the sky, days like these, you are asleep in the middle of a test, meanwhile students are silently whisper to them selfs how many times this happened before, you being asleep while they do something long that doesn't need explanation, and face plant, face first into your pillow you have at your desk, in your very comfy wheel chair that everybody's envious of. With the ever so familiar rules of (y/n) on the huge white board 1) Do your assignment that I have/had given you ,2) Don't wake the sleeping child for the sleeping child does not wish to be awaken, 3) please don't make so much noise, 4) Purposely ruin any of my posters and pay 25 cents, and by posters you meant nintendo pictures you found online and loved. and 5) no body takes my candy without a broken hand to go with it.

It's a nice class you have, when the class is almost over one of the students wakes you up before heading to their next class "ugh who dares wake up the dragon..." you mumble holding your head into your pillow covered hand. "Oh class is over already, good!" You try to go back to sleep, only for your front door to be opened by undyne "o-oh u-um (y-y/n)? Are y-you awake? Oh go-good you are! Me and alphys are a-actually about to have l-lunch with our other friends a-and we were wondering you'd want to j-join" she studders and you just stare blankly at her, processing what she said "I-I mean you don't h-have to if y-you-" "Nah I'll go with you, need to wake up anyway" and you grab your lunch which is totally not a donut a can of soda, and a ham and cheese sandwich "I-I hope you actually go-got some actual food" you put your (f/c) glasses on "Shush, you know with my other job I have no time to actually cook, ironic considering that I work at a restaurant." You sort of snark at her, following her to the break room "OH Hey (Y/n) glad to see you're actually awake to be here!" A certain yellow lizard said to you patting your back... hard "hey alphys, and don't patronize me!" you say getting fake mad at her, these two monsters are your friends, you all have a love of anime... you have no idea what you did to get so awesome friends... oh wait yes you do!

(flersh berk)

"*pfft* YES YES YES!!!!" You say looking at this poster for sale, it's a poster of a smash bros. like poster, but with shokugeki no soma characters instead, it's lovely so you decide to bye it *after you're actually in you class room* this is going to be amazing, you put the poster straight next to your steven universe, super anime style poster, and gravity falls, also super anime poster. After you put the pillow under your desk and straighten you (f/c) glasses for the first class, you still have 15 minutes, maybe you can take a small nap... only for the front door to open "Mx. (l/n), hello I am Undyne and I've come to discuss some concern-" You look at her worried, "what is it ms. undyne?" "You l-like shokugeki too?" you immediately blush at become flustered "well yes, but I only binge the first season! Okay I'm i passionately watched it, but I swear it wasn't like in a religes sense or anything, oh arceus I'm rambling now! I'm sorry,"with that you turned into a fluster ball with a pillow under your desk, you feel a fishy hand pat your back "h-hey it's okay, I-I get passionate about anime like that too! Hey have you ever heard of this anime called woof woof huggie cutie? it's this really good anime, and I'll try not to spoil much but it's about this human who learns about his magical powers of mind control by licking things, it's really good especially when-" this went on for 12 minutes and you were really interested and listening to everything, even when she talks to fast for you to understand, but by the end of it she realized she had to go back to class "O-oh sorry Mx. (L/n) I've wasted all of your time and I must be going now, I hope we meet again!" when she started to leave you decided to stop "W-wait undyne!?" she turned around with a questioning hum, you hand out your phone "I think we should trade phone numbers, y'know so that way we can stay in touch and gush about anime?" She turned a bright red and made a confirming hum, and that was the start of a beautiful friendship, and of course sense the two are dating and hardly alone together, you meet alphys and quickly became friends with her.

(end flash back)

"HI THEIR (Y/N)" You flinch back from the sudden loud voice, oh it's just sans, he's the cooking teacher of this school, he's nice charming and very cute! But like in a teddy bear sense, you don't know him well considering his class is in another wing total opposite of yours, so you don't pass by him much. "Hi sans, so hows your class been?" You asked him, pulling out your donut and starting to snack on it. "OH ITS FINE! EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT SOME OF THEM IS TOTALLY NOT FOLLOWING THE INTENDED RECIPE!" He stomps his cute blue boots into the ground while ranting about how they're ungrateful or something, you're not paying attention so you're just kind of nodding while eating "Howdy (y/n), it's glad to see you here" you turn around to a living fluffy teddy goat known as asgore "Oh princable dreemurr what do I owe you the pleasure?" you say, kind of embarrassed about your state, I mean messy hair that splays everywhere while you're wearing a half on jacket with (Favorite video game franchise) shirt underneath, and some baggy pants! Seriously (y/n) what where you thinking?!?!? "Oh no need for formality (y/n), just call me asgore" "sure asgore." you say, looking at the time "oh no I need to be going now well it was nice meeting all of you! Goodbye!" You run off and bump into a lorge orange stick "Oh I'm so sorry for that strang- Oh it's you." The figure turns around, only for it to be the guy you accidently spilled food on. What was his name, pieere, pierus, you don't know.


	2. Time for exposition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You recall how you meet papyrus and he watches you watch steven universe

You recall how you meet this jerk face, and boy was it not pretty.

(flash back... to yesterday)

"Hey (n/n) mind getting table number 4 for me!" Your best friend, jenna, asked "hmm K jen jens~" You say getting a plate of spanish food and drinks 'okay table number, oh hey theirs monsters. That's nice, wait is that undyne!' You thought, making it impossible to keep a smile off your face "hey dyne'" you greeted her "O-oh (y/n) yo-you work he-here?" undyne asked, you gave a confermitive hum while placing orders down to where their supposed to go, when your about to leave you felt a hand grab your uniform dress (they didn't have any gender neutral outfits, but you liked the girl one) and tug up, reviling your (f/c) underwear, you heard a familiar loud voice scold your assailant "Listen buddy, you're cruising for a bruising." you threaten your assailant, however you just hear him laugh and let go. "nyeheheh sorry about that just checking you out, mind if i decide to order a helping of you~" Your first thought was 'I am slapping this man' so you do, only to get nowhere. You sigh and decide to go back, only to be tripped by a jerk, you braced yourself for impact, only to find it never came, you find yourself face to face with an attractive skeleton "nyeheheh isn't it a little to early to be falling for me?~" and you're no longer interested, you push him away and you hear a "PAPYRUS" come out of another skeleton, except small and adorable and tolerable, so basically everything he's not, as you walk out to get another order  
*time skip to end of your shift, so 5-10 minutes*  
You start to head outside for a snack, promising jenna to get her one too, only to run into that same orange hooded jerk from early, coincidently knocking your (f/c) glasses off too "Hey! Watch where you're going" You squint at the orange figure, oh it's just... what's its face, you may or may not have already forgotten his name. "heya sweetheart, now then (f/c) underwear seriously" and your inner gay anger is awaken and you go to your tippi toes just to try and slap him. You however miss and your fist is caught in his hand "now then there's no need for such harsh actions, and drop the disguise while we're at it" you where confused, then a ominous orange mist surrounded you and pulled you up straight "now then, i appreciate you being nice for everyone but i can tell deep in your soul... you're just a filthy m u r d e r e r aren't you? well then stay the heck away from me and my squad or else i'm going to have a g o o d t i m e got it sweetheart." He threatens you, you just barely keep yourself together, walking in the other direction. 

After your certain he isn't following you, you let yourself break out crying allowing your thoughts to be completely negative 'of course! Not even complete stranger could like you! Your so stupid, what a waste of space you are!' you kept chanting this to yourself, you decide to take some of your pills, keep yourself together, you are one person, not a hundred (y/n)! Just breathe! 

You clean your glasses out of nervous habits and put them back on, try to avoid human contact as possible right now, it does not help your anxiety, you pay for your snacks and look at the time, huh breaks over in 5 minutes, better run back, you put the Steven universe theme song on and start to jog back to Jenna. 

(End flashback that was far to long for my liking.) 

"YOU!" You shout at him, jumping back a little and pointing, "YOUR THAT JERK THAT MADE ME HAVE A PANIC ATTACK YOU JERK!" You shout trying to slap him, he moves back and you just puff at him. "jeez luise kid, trying to give sans a run for his money by being so loud, i just wanted to apologize for being a little judgmental." He calmly, however (y/n) has left the building and is now on your way to your classroom. 

"Jerk who does he think he is! No wait... Calm down (y/n) just calm yourself down, oh hey bismuth episode!" You say scrolling through tumblr, clicking the feels ball you willingly hurled yourself into. 

(Papyrus P.o.V) 

Tck, just wanted to apologize to that kid for threatening them earlier, then next thing i know, they walk away after shouting at me, nyeh, i would take a smoke right now, but asgore would kill me if i tried. after a while i see that familiar (h/c) human watching something, i decided to check it out, "hey human, what you watching" i lazily say, producing a lollipop instead. 

i got violently shushed as they put their finger to my face. rude much? "Shush magical gay lesbians in space spoilers watch the show." The human said with a small smile as a rainbow spaghetti femal cries with a sharp nosed female, i will never get human culture will i? 

i decide to stay and see what the show is like, with an occasional squeak, laugh oh tear from the human, over all it was... very good! i'm impressed. "That episode was amazing! What did you think Undyne?... Oh hi paprika." the small human said, growling a little, i shrug and roll the lollipop between my teeth. "hi 4 eyes, nice to see your so well acquainted with my hood. considering you won't let go of it" they were indeed holding my hoodie in a tight death grip. 

"So that's why you were more boney than expected! That makes a lot of sense!" They say rubbing their glasses. "that's nice and all, but seriously how did you think i was undyne!" i shout at them, they shrug and reply "I can get really out of mind at times." 

why me....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back from the grave! It's me!
> 
> Also I feel as though papyrus was a little bit forced and out of character, eh I have trouble writing him, also doing like a crack story where all my sans/readers readers share thoughts sometimes and interacts with each other and it's super cute in my mind-Lix


	3. Time to get out of video game hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that I update regularly is the day I die.

Huddling in the pokemon blanket you got a few years ago, you pretend to sleep while playing your 3ds, sun time and you ain't gonna miss it for the world. Playing along you run into a shiny!

You immeditly jump up and try not to shout "Shiny!" At the top of your lungs but it still frightened some students, you remove the hood of your blanket, to see the frighten students... before one of them yells. "YOU WERE AWAKE THIS ENTIRE TIME!" You blush and hide back in your blanket, trying to avoid all things.

"Teacher (y/n) this is so irresponsible of you!" You heard one of your students yell, you get back up from your blanket. "Shut up you're not in charge of me!!!" You raise your fists from the blanket in a fight me motion. "Mx teach, what's the answer to number four?" One of the students who has no idea what's happening unplugged one of his earphones. "37x pie yards squared!" You answered atomatically, then face palm because this isn't the first time it's happened.

You being so deep into video games that your mind goes on auto pilot, so if a hard question that nobody can answer happens and you are deep into video games it's pretty easy to sneak out an answer or two... this has happened 6 times now in the past week.

Then the bell rings and the students start to get their stuff packed, while you face palm into oblivion. You get out a sandwich, this time turkey and swiss, and begin to nom on it, feeling your disgrace walk on your mind. "I'm pathetic" you whisper to yourself. 

"Tell me something I don't know." You hear a familiar voice say behind you. "JEN JENS!!!" You cheer turning around to hug her, she's a visitor here, her child, sammy, has a tiny learning disorder so she comes around to help a lot.

"Heya pop tart!" She hugs you back before releasing. "So how's the day going?" She asks you, you sigh "Not well I got suckered in to telling one of the students a very hard problem's answer."

"Aww (Y/n) not even profesionals can be good at hiding things." She tells you sigh, "I know but jenna, I'd rather be at the resteraunt working with you than be here!" You both chuckle at this. "I know pop tart, but you have to deal with it for a while, I swear to you! If that either job had payed us both better, we could finally get enough money to move into a house! Or we could just keep continuing living in an apartment." 

That's right you two do live together because you've both been best friends since elementary school. And through high school! You've both had our agruements but we're still friends. So much of friends that you two share a small apartment complex, but let's be honest... you both did it for the extra room. 

Even though you two have had some tough times, and plenty of disagreements you both have always been the greatest of friends! The two of you couldn't just stay mad at each other no matter what. 

Back to the story you get up and go to your secret stash of candy, "Wanna share some sweets with me jen jens?" she laughs "You sneaky devil (y/n) I would love to!" You get a orange popsicle from the mini fridge you had at your class room as well as an ice cream sandwich, she noms on it happily. 

You both get lost in the lands of sweets, then you strike up some conversation. "Hey jenna, hows your dancing rehearsals going?" you give a tiny lick at the melted popsicle. "Good so far." She sighs before taking another bite of her ice cream sandwhich. "Things have never been the same after this new kid joined, I mean I love them all to death but that one kid... just eeh."

Oh you forgot to mention that she's also a dance recitalist, and a damn good one at that!... But you don't dance so how would you know? 

Eventually your break was over and the sound of a bell alerted you of this, "well it's been fun hanging out with you, even though I don't have a class next, but you have to go now." You push your glasses up in a very 'matter of fact' way. 

Jenna laughs at the tiny gesture, "Nah, I don't have to work today you silly goose!" Blushing you hide your face, getting your glasses and face close and personal: "Right, I just forgot!" You defend yourself, trying to cover up your embarrassment, "It's fine gurl, I got chu back. Oh off topic but have you found anyone to smooch yet?" 

Surprised by the random question, you shake your head. "Of course not jenna, I haven't ever actually gotten the energy to go out to find a date partner." Little to be known by you, a blue fish happens to coincidentally (for the plo- I mean what a crazy coincedence right?!) walk past your door when she heard that, her little ship everyone self giggled before leaning her red fin to listen closely.

"O-our friend here is single?" She wondered, getting a metaphorical lightbulb, "S-shipping time!" They say, their webbed feet going to some one else to plot a little scheme. 

You subconsciously shiver... hmm wonder why. "Hey jenna... do you feel like something bad's gonna happen?" You shiver. "Eh you're probably being a little paranoid (y/n)." Jenna reassured, licking the remains of the sandwich, "You're right jenna, probably just a little paranoia." You finish your popsicle, getting out your pillow and a 3ds, to continue playing. 

"Well remember gurl, I'm here for ya... and I'll kick any paranoia out of my gal if they even think of haunting you!" She stands up straight, and you've completely given up reminding her of your they/them pronouns. 

After all, no changing her mind after she belives it most of the time, sighing, you go back to your 3ds, playing some sun and not having a care in the world. This life you have is fine. 


End file.
